Ever After's Perfect Disaster
by Akela-Nakamura
Summary: This will be a compilation of all my Fairy Tail Angst Week fics. Always complete, all oneshots. First: Gajevy. A murderer prowls Magnolia. Second: NaLu. Summary: A fight gone very, very wrong. Third: No Prompt. Summary: An alternate version of Gray's past
1. Quiet Submission

**Angst Week Bonus day one: Ever After/Perfect Disaster. My roomie, Meganisnotgraceful, gave me this as an idea. It happened to fit into this category. **

**I'd say enjoy...but this is angst week.**

* * *

"Oi," Gajeel cocked a brow at his tiny wife, who was _once again_ doing laundry. He knew he messed his shirts up pretty quick—he _did _work at a mechanic's shop, his clothes were often goners before lunch. But did he really make this laundry? Surely not. Not enough for her to be doing so much. "Need help?"

His cute, small wife looked up and grinned at him. "Nah, I've got it,"

"Do I really make this much laundry?" He cocked a head at the running washer. Levy smiled.

"Not on your own," She laughed. "You're not the only one in this house!" She stuck her tongue out, a light grin on her face. Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Just seems like you've been doin' a lot lately." He said leaning against the laundry room door.

She shrugged, folding some laundry on the table between the washer and the dryer. "Laundry builds up fast," Gajeel shrugged, ruffled his wife's hair and went into the living room, wondering if the idiot cops had found the city's latest serial killer. Four dead and no suspects? The actual fuck? With DNA analysis and other new cop bullshit, one would think it'd be easy to find these twisted assholes. But no, they went around killin' for not real reason that Gajeel could figure out. Flipping the TV on, her quickly clicked to a news channel, wondering idly just how much the cops were keeping to themselves. A perky woman who was kind of bad at pretending to be solemn started talking about the four murders—quick kill with a knife, no sexual assault, yada, yada, yada. He knew all this; he wanted to know if they'd caught the bastard yet.

"Magnolia Police are confident that the culprit will be captured in due time," The woman continued. "In the meantime, people are urged to be cautious. This suspect seems to not care who he kills, so long as he kills. Remember, the last victim was a six-foot tall man, which means no one is safe. Please avoid walking alone, and stay with a group of trusted friends. If you must walk alone, people are urged to keep pepper spray or some other repellent of some kind with you. Be cautious; be safe, no one wants another victim." Something in the glitter in her eyes said differently to Gajeel, but he was jaded when it came to reporters. Freakin' leeches.

"I'm going out with the girls tonight," Levy beamed at him. Usually, she stayed holed up in her personal library over the garage, but she always looked so happy when she got to hang out with her friends. Gajeel frowned at the TV.

"Ya sure 'bout that?" He asked gruffly, trying not to make it obvious that something was on his mind. Too bad she knew him better than he knew himself.

"What's wrong?"

"They still haven't caught that psycho," Gajeel said wondering how he could tell her, gently, that he didn't want her going out tonight. Not without him. 'Sides, there was no way Natsu liked the idea of his girl going out with that freak running around either. He had that ammunition.

"Lucy already convinced Natsu," Levy told him sourly. "So don't even think about it. Lu and I can protect each other well enough, and besides, Erza's going. This guy would have to be insane to try and attack us with her around."

He hated that she had a point; Erza was a scary woman and had been known to send gangs running in fear.

Still, those gangs hadn't meant to kill anyone, just mug people and cause trouble.

"Shrimp," He said. "I know ya can, but this guy wants people dead. He ain't right. The last murder was 'round where you guys go to hang out."

"Which is why we're going to Fairy Tail," Levy said, talking about the biggest bar in town—and also the safest. One didn't try to drug a girl in Fairy Tail, they'd find themselves in jail or beaten up by the patrons so fast they wouldn't know which way was up or which was down. Gajeel didn't know how the barmaid, Mirajane, did it, but she'd caught every attempt at a date rape, and routinely rescued patrons from overzealous dates with a skill that left Gajeel both awed and scared.

If, by some chance, something got by the She-Devil, then her husband, Laxus caught it.

One didn't piss off Laxus.

Regular patrons—Macao, Wakaba, and the like helped with the watch too. Fairy Tail was for fun with friends and drink, not for freaky people trying to hurt each other. Gajeel let out a long breath; honestly, there wasn't a safer place in the city besides her being in his arms. And as there was a strict no-men policy on girls' night, he knew he'd never be able to go.

Not unless he wanted to face Erza's wrath.

He shuddered at the thought.

"Just be safe, 'lright?" He asked and she smiled gently at him.

"I'll be fine," She said. "This guy keeps moving to bigger and stronger victims, for once, my size is to my advantage." She had a point; each victim had been larger than the last. Since Levy was the tiniest woman he'd ever met, he supposed she wasn't on the freak's radar.

Still.

"Come back whole," He ordered.

"I will!" She sang as she danced into their room to get ready. Pantherlily, their cat, shot out from the room, jumped on the couch and then gave a slow, lazy stretch, as if he hadn't just run from imaginary demons from hell. He didn't know what was up with his cat, but whenever Levy was changing, he ran from the room as if it was on fire.

"Damn gentlemanly cat," He groused, giving the cat a rough, short pat. Levy left an hour later, and Gajeel, determined to stay awake long enough for her to return, settled onto the couch for some old reruns of Full House.

He lasted an hour before passing out, his cat watching over him, eyes glowing as they reflected the light of the TV.

* * *

He awoke to a pain in his chest and furious hiss as his cat darted from his chest and dashed somewhere else in the house.

"Levy?" He called sitting up blinking at the time on the VCR/DVD player. Damn. After two in the morning? Levy didn't usually stay out this late.

"I'll be in in just a sec!" She called back. With a grumble, he poked at his chest. Damn cat had left four shallow scratches on his chest. What had scared him so much? The only thing that had ever gotten his cat startled was when a thunderstorm was coming. Standing up, rubbed his eyes. Pathetic. He couldn't even stay up 'till midnight anymore.

Oh, Natsu'd love that. Just another thing to hold over his head. Damn bastard. He headed to the garage, where Levy had called out from. What was she doing? Had she gotten the garage door stuck?

Again?

"Levy," Gajeel said again, opening the garage door.

And froze as a knife flew a bare inch from his face.

His wife, his tiny, petite, sweet wife, was splattered with blood and had a such an evil look in her eye that Gajeel almost didn't recognize her. He recognized a limp, blonde figure that lied at his wife's feet.

"You've seen too much," Levy hissed.

There was a sharp, cold pain in his chest, and all went black.

So much for his Ever After.

* * *

**This is short and sorta crappy, but this is just the tip of the iceberg my friends. From here on out, things just get worse. Characters shall suffer, blood shall be split, and spirits shall be broken. **

**If you've got a Tumblr, follow "FTAngstWeek" to get allllll the angst that's being posted. This is just the bonus day. The shit hits the fan on May Frist. **

**May Day indeed. **


	2. Fight For All The Wrong Reasons

**I know the first one kinda sucked. It was rushed and I'll probably rewrite it one day lol. But...I like this one much better. MUHAHAHA. Thanks Meganisnotgraceful!**

**Prompt: Bleeding Out, Day Four**

* * *

"I swear Natsu, the cat has to go!" Lucy shoved the blue monster into Natsu's hands, she was done. The cat hated her, and the feeling was mutual. If he wasn't pissing in her bed, he was scratching her shoes, eating her food, shitting in her closet or scratching her hands to ribbons.

"No, Lucy, I'm not getting rid of Happy!" Natsu protested, setting the cat down in his bed and ripping the keys from their hook on the wall. They were late to Gajeel and Levy's barbeque because _someone's devil cat had to pee on her favorite shoes. _Lucy shoved a pair of shoes on, which so didn't go with her outfit but she didn't care anymore. She said nothing as she slammed the car door and waited for Natsu to climb in.

"Lucy-"

"I'm not talking to you," She snapped.

The ride started in silence.

"I'm not getting rid of Happy—no, let me _speak_," Natsu snapped out. "He's been with me since the beginning. I don't know why he's messing with your crap, but can't we try and get him to stop?"

"We _have_ Natsu! We've been through five cat trainers and not a single one of them knows why he won't touch your stuff, but tears mine to shreds! Your cat hates me."

It dissolved there, into shouting and screaming, gesturing and anger. Little fights from the past rose again, and then it was no longer about the cat, it was every single stupid thing they'd ever disagreed on.

Tires screeched, and Natsu watched as Lucy's widened in pure terror. Someone screamed. Metal crunched, bent and squealed. Glass exploded and created music as it fell on the metal. Stars exploded in front of his eyes, and his were ringing.

His vision cleared, bit by bit. He could smell gasoline, as well as the copper tang of blood. His body ached, but he couldn't tell where, his head spun. The airbag let out a small whine as it deflated, and the pressure in Natsu's chest subsided. He couldn't figure out what happened. He could see the damage, the vehicles twisted around each other, the people that were starting to gather, but he couldn't get it to click in his mind.

Lucy…

Rubbing his head, he turned towards her.

And his heart stuttered in his throat.

She was far too pale, her breathe came in short pants, and he couldn't comprehend the blood the dripped from her head, the metal and plastic that twisted around her, the gore that clung to them. Her hair was stained, and the pretty bun it had been in now hung limply around her face. Her clothes were ruined, ripped and red, red, red. The ringing in his ears was starting to fade, and he could hear shouts, people crying, and one woman's panicked voice as she tried to describe where she was.

Calling the police…Natsu thought. Ambulance. Help.

Hope.

Lucy was _dying_. The reality of it slammed into him, causing him to suck in a breath. Car crash. Blood. Lucy.

"Luce," He croaked, his chest pounded with pain with every breath and in the back of his mind, he knew his ribs were bruised or broken. It didn't matter. Couldn't matter. It didn't matter he couldn't feel his leg, that his shoulder felt like someone had stabbed a knife into it. No, no, no, no his mind refused to accept that his Luce was dying. She couldn't. She couldn't leave him. They had an argument to finish. "Lucy, come on,"

Someone was talking to him, through the broken window. He ignored the person, shook his head, tried to wave them away but his left arm wouldn't move. He touched Lucy's face with his right hand, and dread curled in his stomach when he felt how cold she was. "Lucy wake up!" Desperation coated his voice, and his shout made the pain in his chest flare.

He shouted her name, tried to shake her awake, tried to move to get closer to her, but he couldn't. His seat belt prevented the movement, and he couldn't get it undone. He got as close as he could, trying to hear her breathe. No, no, no, no. It was a mantra in his head, and it repeated with every beat of his heart.

He couldn't lose her. _This wasn't happening._ He didn't get the love of his life into a deadly car crash while fighting with her over something so stupid. Lucy's pretty eyes were closed, her eyelids, dusted with golden eyeshadow, stood out like bruises on her deathly pale face. Her golden necklace, with the tiny Zodiac keys, her good luck charm was splattered with her blood. Leo's key, the middle key, had stabbed itself into her pale flesh. The others were splayed around it, and the blood the dripped from them resembled tears.

With a rough breath, her whole being shuddered.

And she was gone.

He shouted for her, shook her body roughly enough to rattle the car. When the dire department finally cut him out of the wreck, he refused to leave her. He was too weak, however, to do much more than mumble '_no' _as he was strapped to a stretcher and taken awhile.

Meanwhile, the zipper closed on the heavy black bag that contained Lucy.

His Lucy.

* * *

Gray's heart was pounding, and stress had him wound up tighter than a child's broken windup toy.

"Guys," He said and faltered, as everyone in the backyard turned to look at him.

"Did you figure out where those two idiots are?" Gajeel asked messing with the gas grill. As he was replacing a hose underneath it, he couldn't see Gray's pale face.

"The hospital called," Gray said in voice he couldn't believe was his. How had he managed to say that with any semblance of calm? Everyone froze. Gray looked at his shaking hands and tried to wrap his mind around what he'd been told. "Lu…Lucy…Car crash…" He sank to his knees, grief taking a sucker punch to his gut.

"Gray," Erza, all business, stood over him. "Tell us what you know."

"They were in a car crash," Gray swallowed, closing his eyes. He didn't want to see their faces. Not now. Not with what he had to say. "Bad. Lucy…Natsu's in the hospital. He's pretty bad."

"And Lucy?" Levy's voice shook as she asked the question no one else dared.

"She…she didn't make it," Gray whispered his mind trying to reject the truth.

* * *

Natsu stared at the doctor, trying to form words. He'd been in the hospital for a week. He'd been question by the police, by the doctors, by his own friends. He'd run through what had happened so many times it was burned into his memory. It haunted his dreams. Her last scream echoed in his head. The scent of death was etched into his nose.

They'd been fighting. Stupid shit. Normal crap. He'd turned to her…took his eyes off the road for three seconds.

Crash. Boom.

Lucy was dead. _Dead. _Didn't they get that? He fucking knew it was his fault. He _knew _he was the reason that she wasn't here anymore. He knew he'd caused the accident, just like he knew that the man in the other car had walked away without a goddamn scratch.

One day, one day far from now, maybe he'd be glad that the other man hadn't been hurt. Maybe he'd find comfort in that. Maybe it would be easier to deal with one death rather than two.

But for now, all he could feel was resentment. Why had the stranger lived when his precious Luce had died?

Now it seemed, he _had_ caused two deaths.

He'd killed Lucy…and now he was finding out that'd killed the child she'd carried within her.

His son. His fucking son.

"She was…pregnant?" Natsu said his voice a shaking whisper.

"Yes, Mr. Dragneel. Miss. Heartfilia was three months along. I'm sorry." The doctor looked genuinely sorry, but the sympathy and sincerity did nothing to soothe Natsu's grief. "I hate to ask this of you…but the child needs a name…so he can be buried."

Natsu suddenly went numb. It wasn't enough that he had to bury Lucy but he had to name the child he'd killed? The child he hadn't even known existed? How could he? He and Lucy had talked about having children. They hadn't been trying…but they hadn't not been either.

"Apollo," He said suddenly, remembering Lucy's fascination with Greek mythology. Besides, Apollo was the god of the sun….and of healing. Maybe…maybe naming his son Apollo would help him heal.

He doubted it.

The doctor didn't question, simply wrote it down and handed him an official document to sign. Grief tore into his chest, and he closed his eyes, trying to escape into the oblivion of sleep.

* * *

The funeral was simple and beautiful. Lucy and the child she hadn't even known about were buried together in a coffin made of rich oak and maple. The priest spoke passionately, and offered comfort to all. Levy hadn't stopped crying since the funeral had started, silent tears running down her pale face. Gajeel, dressed in slightly scruffy suit, held the small girl, unable to console her. Juvia and Gray were both silent, their hands clasped tightly. Juvia was crying as well, her body shaking.

Mirajane, her husband Laxus, and her brother Elfman stood off to the side, Mira's face was smooth and composed, but her eyes held a swirling pool of grief and pain.

Lucy's gravesite was very close to where Lisanna, Natsu's childhood friend, rested. Evergreen, Elfman's girlfriend held her fan in front of her face, and though she'd never admit it, she too grieved for Lucy's loss.

Family and friends, some Natsu recognized, others Natsu assumed he'd never had the chance to meet, gathered as Lucy's coffin was lowered into the cold ground. Lucy and Apollo, he reminded himself. He'd lost two precious people.

He didn't know if he'd ever recover.

* * *

**I know Happy would never be that mean to Lucy. But I needed a stupid fight. Something ridiculous. Lucy's overreacting again, and kinda blowing it out of proportion. (Though to be fair, Happy DID kinda destroy her stuff.) A relationship has its ups and downs. This was a down. That ended in disaster. **


	3. A Different Beginning

**The last of my Angst Week fics. Well...maybe. I may do the last bonus day but I have nothing in waiting. This one's about Gray. **

**Enjoyyyyy**

* * *

The cold ate at his bones, seeped through the layers and layers of clothes froze his toes, his fingers, and his face. He didn't know how long he'd been walking. Didn't know how long it'd been since he'd left the ruins behind. No one was left. Everyone was gone. Every_thing_ was gone. Tears froze to his face, a face he could no longer feel as the harsh, bitter wind sapped the life out of the small boy.

Not even fear of the monster, of Delioria, could cause his heart to beat any faster, could heat his cold body. Everything he'd ever known was buried under the rubble of his village, slowly being erased by snow. There had to be somewhere to go. Someone to help him. He could no longer feel the pain from the bruises and cuts he'd gotten in the village's destruction. Nothing seemed real anymore, and he couldn't remember what it was like to be warm.

"So…cold…" He stuttered out, his own voice a comfort in the desolate landscape that was his home. There was no sound but the whipping wind, and the crunch of snow beneath his feet. His lips were chapped and cracked, and the cut on his side on stopped bleeding because the blood had frozen the wound closed. Each step was agony.

Each step was numb.

Night had fallen, and he refused to believe that he was the only one to survive. He had to get help. Someone…his parents…had to be alive.

He couldn't be alone in this frozen world.

People needed help, and he needed to get it. That had been reason to keep moving. That had been his reason to not simply close his eyes under the rubble of his home and let the cold take him. His friends…his family…had to be someone to save. He couldn't be _alone. _He didn't know how. He'd always had someone there. How did anyone live alone? How did anyone live after all they loved was gone.

_They're not gone,_ he told himself, _not everyone. I can't be the only one to have survived. I _can't.

He blew on his red, stiff hands. He couldn't feel them anymore…were the tips of his fingers starting to turn blue? He shoved them into his pocket, trying to get them warm. Nothing was warm, not anymore. It felt as if even his heart, which was pounding so loud he could hear it, had turned to ice.

He walked two more steps, forcing himself to move, telling himself the next town couldn't be all that far away, when his body simply gave out. He fell into the cold, painful snow, and curled into a stiff ball. His body could no longer shiver, though it tried. His determined thoughts faded as the cold lullaby of the wind lulled him. Snow piled around him, making yet another small hill in the landscape. A part of him knew that if he didn't stand up, no one would ever see him. No one would find him.

He felt sleepy, and he could no longer feel his body. His mind felt attached to nothing.

He drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a warm embrace.

* * *

Ur sent Lyon to look on the other side of the village for survivors.

The truth of it was, she'd spotted something, and hadn't wanted her young student to see. Striding over to the field that ran along the town, she headed towards the dark blue spot in the white, white landscape. A small boy, no older than Lyon, was curled into a ball. A thin layer of ice and snow covered him, dusting his dark hair with white. His face was as pale as the freshly fallen snow. She touched his neck, knowing there was no way he was alive, but knowing she wouldn't rest easy unless she checked.

Nothing moved under her fingers, and his skin felt like ice. He wasn't far from the village…there was no way he could've frozen so quickly. He must've wandered in the snowstorm, Ur thought, gotten turned around, and ended up dying a stone's throw from his home. She imaged he'd been trying to get help or run to safety. Instead…she sighed.

"Is he dead?" Lyon asked. She should've known he wouldn't stay away from her long. She'd lingered by this boy for too long.

"Yes," She said standing up. "He froze to death."

"He's my age," Lyon observed something like sadness darkening his eyes.

"Yeah," Ur said and on impulse plucked the boy into her arms. He didn't give easy. The body had frozen to the ground, and gave with a great crack as Ur yanked him up. She held the boy close.

"What are you doing?" Lyon asked. He'd never seen such sadness on his teacher's face, not unless she was in that room in her cottage, holding onto small, girly clothes.

"Giving him a decent burial," Ur replied. Lyon had to jog to keep up with his teacher's long strides. "I think he got lost in the storm, trying to find help. It's a noble way to die. Besides…I think, if he'd survived…he would have been destined for something…great."

Lyon said nothing. The boy hadn't had a chance, not in the cold, disorienting snow. Ur had been teaching Lyon how to handle the cold. While the cold didn't bother him as much as it had before, the snowstorm last night would have been too much for him. Ur walked to the entrance to the village, where an arch still stood, the doorway to destruction.

She placed the boy gently on the ground, and Lyon stood a ways away, wondering what his teacher could be planning.

"Ice Make: Grand Burial," Ur intoned. Ice flowed from her hands, slightly rosy and glittering in the pale sun. It formed a small, rose shaped coffin, enveloping the boy until only his pale face was visible. It set with a hard glitter that Lyon had never seen before. Above the grave, an ice arch formed. Written in the ice was:

_Here lies a boy whose name I do not know. He died trying to find help for his doomed village. He died bravely. May all remember him, and the village that lies behind this grave of ice._

Ur let out a breath, turned on her heel and walked away from the frozen ruins and the grave. Lyon had questions—a million of them, about the ice she'd used, but he said nothing. He bowed at the grave quickly, and then ran to catch up with Ur.

* * *

**Just my ideas about what might've happened if Ur and Lyon hadn't found Gray in time. Not only would Fairy Tail be missing a fantastic Ice Wizard, Galuna Island would have never happened, Ur would probably be alive (Who knows though?), and Ultear probably would have never defected to the 'good' side on Tenrou Island. A thousand other things would be changed as well. After all, how many times has Gray saved Natsu and the other's ass? who knows what would be goin' on in FT if THIS had happened. **


End file.
